


【盾冬】机械之心

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 半AU，脑洞源于郭敬明的《AI》，3w一发完
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】机械之心

【盾冬】机械之心  
0.  
贝蒂呼出一口气，低下头最后看了眼手中的资料，然后礼貌地摁响了门铃。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这位大名鼎鼎的画家，正是她此次采访的对象。来访之前，贝蒂还以为这位大画家会住在充满艺术感的豪华别墅里，但出人意料的是，这位大画家的居所就坐落在布鲁克林一条最普通的街道上，那是一个带着白栅栏的小房子，根本谈不上豪华，甚至有一些寒酸。  
恐怕他的邻居们都不知道社区里还住着一位知名画家吧，贝蒂想，她看着这幢简朴的房子，对罗杰斯先生又增添了几分敬佩之心，要知道这位画家随随便便的一幅画都可以买下几幢这样的房子了。  
她站在门口等了好一会儿，才有人慢吞吞的打开了门，开门的是一位坐在轮椅上的白发老人，贝蒂小小的倒抽了一口凉气，她怎么也没想到是罗杰斯先生亲自来给她开门的，这位画家的腿在战争时落下了残疾，生活很是不方便，居然也没有请一位护工吗？  
“是史塔克工业的贝蒂小姐吧？”老人微笑着说，贝蒂连忙双手递出了自己的名片：“罗杰斯先生您好，我是贝蒂·佩里，上个星期预约好今天来采访，希望没有打扰到您。”  
史蒂夫将名片接过来看了看，点点头说：“没关系，请进吧。”  
贝蒂走进屋子，环顾了一下这个不大的房间，这里装修简单而质朴，仿佛她踏足的不是一位享誉世界的画家的房子，而是一户再普通不过的人家。贝蒂还注意到屋子内的所有的家具和通道都被人改成了无障碍设施，方便罗杰斯先生活动。  
挂在墙壁正中央的是一幅画，画上是一个合着眼睛在树下睡觉的棕发少年，画纸不大，还皱巴巴的，水彩的颜色看起来会很是陈旧，笔触也很稚嫩，贝蒂猜测这是罗杰斯先生年幼时的画作，她还是第一次这样近距离的观看罗杰斯先生笔下的那位少年，一时间有些出了神。  
“请坐吧，贝蒂小姐。”老人说道，看起来有些不好意思，“见笑了，我这里并不常有人来拜访的。”  
史蒂夫向来深居简出，对采访之类的活动也一向都是婉言谢绝，只有贝蒂这次是个例外。  
贝蒂回过神来，连忙说道：“是我叨扰您了，还没特意感谢您愿意接受我们的采访请求，只是我很好奇，您......为什么独独只接受了我们的采访呢？”  
“霍华德是一位非常杰出的科学家，”史蒂夫将贝蒂的名片拿了出来，看着上面大大的史塔克工业的字样，说道，“更何况我们是老朋友了，他的采访我自然乐意接受，好久没见面了，还请代我向他问好。”  
贝蒂点点头，更加期待此次采访了，她将笔记本摊开放在膝盖上，取出录音笔问道：“您介意我将此次采访录音吗？”  
“请便吧。”  
得到允许后，贝蒂打开了录音笔，坐直了腰板，开始正式的采访。  
“这次采访主要是想了解一下您从前的经历，以及您和......他的故事，也算是史塔克工业多年之后对您的一个回访。可以讲一讲当初是如何相遇的吗？”  
老人眯起了眼睛，看向窗外，缓缓开口说起了从前。

1.  
“我的父亲去世的早，母亲是一个护士，在结核病房工作，她平时的工作很忙，并没有太多的时间陪伴我，不过我能理解她，一个女人照顾半大的孩子并不是件容易的事情，但我仍然无法避免的时常感到孤独，直到......”

“妈妈，我回来了。”  
莎拉放下报纸，回过头看向自己的儿子。男孩有着一头和她一样的金发，瘦弱的肩膀背着一个带着补丁的旧书包，几张白色的画纸露出了一角。  
“怎么这么晚才回来？快来吃饭吧。”  
莎拉说着走向了餐桌，然而男孩却低着头径直走向了自己的房间：“我不饿，妈妈，你吃吧。”  
莎拉觉得不对劲，她看得出来男孩不高兴，便拉住了史蒂夫纤细的手臂。这个十五岁的男孩在同龄人中显得过于瘦小了，个头还不及莎拉。  
男孩低着头盯着脚面，不愿意抬头看母亲，莎拉却注意到了男孩手肘的擦伤，她轻轻伸出手捧起史蒂夫的脸颊，果不其然看到了几处新添的淤青。  
她无奈地叹气，拉着史蒂夫坐下，拿出了医药箱，这已经不是第一次了，从小到大，史蒂夫的脸上时不时的就会挂彩，莎拉心疼又着急，可她倔强的儿子从来就不懂得逃跑。  
莎拉皱着眉尽量轻柔的擦着儿子颧骨上的擦伤：“他们又欺负你了是吗？”  
史蒂夫抿着嘴唇没说话，莎拉摸了摸男孩有些干枯的头发，眼神中满是心疼：“是谁，汤姆吗，为什么总是欺负你？我一定要去找他的父母说说了。”  
史蒂夫连忙摇了摇头握住了母亲的手说：“妈妈，我没有吃亏，他也挂彩了。”  
莎拉沉默了一下，然后在他的额头轻轻落下一个吻。  
“傻孩子。”  
对于这个儿子莎拉心中有太多的亏欠，从小他就失去了父亲，她又因为工作原因不能时常陪伴，偏偏史蒂夫又懂事的让人心疼，他不愿意让母亲担心，受欺负了也从来不会告状，但莎拉知道，总有一些调皮的孩子会因为史蒂夫的小个头欺负他。  
“来，吃饭吧，”莎拉把刀叉递给了史蒂夫，“答应我，别再让自己受伤了。”  
史蒂夫没说话，莎拉深知他的固执和倔强，只是这样的性格只会让他更受伤罢了。  
“最近在学校过得怎么样？”莎拉换了个话题问，“有没有交到朋友？”  
史蒂夫拿着叉子扒拉着盘子里的通心粉，轻轻叹了口气，摇了摇头说：“妈妈，我一个人挺好的。”  
一个人真的好吗？史蒂夫明明总是趴在窗户上痴痴的看着街上成群结伴玩耍的孩子们，莎拉没有拆穿他，她有时候会对自己半大不大的儿子感到束手无策，不知道该怎么和他正确的沟通，史蒂夫很好，只是身为母亲的莎拉希望他能够更加的活泼开朗。  
“对了，圣诞节快到了，有什么想要的礼物吗？”莎拉挤出一个笑容看向儿子，但史蒂夫只是微微停顿了一下，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，似乎在思考。  
过了一会儿，他说：“我想要一套新颜料。”  
吃完饭史蒂夫就乖乖回到自己的房间做作业去了，莎拉盯着儿子紧闭的房门，心中是担忧与无奈，史蒂夫完全没有同龄青春期男孩的调皮，有时候她甚至希望史蒂夫能够像其他男孩子一样惹个什么祸来，但是从来没有，他内向寡言，莎拉时常不知道他到底是怎么想的，压抑的生活让这个少年变得格外老成。  
或许莎拉并不擅长教育孩子，但是她能肯定，比起一套新的颜料，史蒂夫更需要的是一个朋友。  
一个朋友......  
莎拉重新捡起被她扔在桌子上的报纸，双眼紧盯着头版头条的大字。  
“史塔克工业在人工智能机器人领域取得重大突破！”  
她又认真的读了下去，报纸上报道了史塔克工业已经研究出了和人类各个方面完全一样的AI机器人，被称为初代连接T型号的AI，这些AI在外表上在正常人类无异，甚至能够通过在人类社会学习进化出情感，并且这些AI马上就会投入生产。  
这对人类来说或许意味着新的时代的到来，但是莎拉并不在意，她在意的是报纸最后两行小字。  
“史塔克工业将随机选出一个家庭送出定制初代连接T型号AI，拨打电话即可报名......”  
莎拉看着那一串数字，犹豫了一下，最终还是拨打了出去。

2.  
“我永远都不会忘记十五岁的那个圣诞节，就是在那一天我遇到了巴基。虽然那是一场看似偶然却又命中注定的安排，但我后来仍然时常在想，遇到巴基大概花光了我这辈子所有的好运气，但我从不后悔，他是我收到过的最好的礼物。”

史蒂夫拉紧头顶的帽子，缩了缩脖子，几乎把自己的脸都埋进了这条红色的旧围巾里，他小心的抱着刚买回来的面包和火腿，也不在乎自己的手被冻得通红，只怕这下个不停的大雪会毁了这香喷喷的食物。  
虽然雪下得很大，但是街上仍然很热闹，这就是圣诞节的魅力吧。史蒂夫低着头和一束挂着莹白的雪的圣诞树擦肩而过，快步走在回家的路上，他不想让妈妈等太久。  
大雪并没有停下来的意思，史蒂夫纤长的睫毛上好像也沾上了雪花，他眨了眨眼睛，视线反倒更模糊，他腾出一只手揉了揉眼睛，就是这个时候，怀中的食物突然被旁边的什么人毫无防备的抢走了。  
“哈哈！这不是史蒂夫吗？”  
汤姆洋洋得意的摇晃着着那包食物，高举起来对史蒂夫喊道：“想要就来拿啊！”  
他身边还有两三个讥笑着的男孩，几个人不等史蒂夫反应过来就一溜烟的跑了。  
“站住！”  
史蒂夫连忙追了上去，却因为雪地太滑还有着急的缘故，一个趔趄就狠狠地摔在了地上，那几个男孩看到他摔倒都停了下来扶着膝盖哈哈大笑着。  
摔在雪地里的男孩咬紧了牙关，有些狼狈的爬了起来，他擦掉糊在脸上的雪，愤怒的喊道：“把东西还给我！”  
几个男孩冲他做了个鬼脸，又跑了。  
史蒂夫追着那几个男孩跑到了一条小巷子里，这小巷子他熟悉的很，不知道有多少次在这里被打的经历，但他从来不会因为挨过打就绕路走，对汤姆这些人他从来没有怕过。  
史蒂夫跑的上气不接下气，冰冷的空气涌进了他那脆弱的肺部，他大口呼吸着，连忙扶住了墙壁，生怕在这个节骨眼上又犯了哮喘。  
“看看他吧，可怜的史蒂夫，啧啧啧。”  
汤姆一行人似乎是觉得无趣了，叉着腰好整以暇的看着脸涨得通红的史蒂夫，吹了声口哨，举起装着食物的袋子朝垃圾桶扔了过去，食品袋在空中形成了一道好看的抛物线。  
“不......”史蒂夫感到一阵绝望，他的家庭并不富裕，甚至有些拮据，这些食物他决不能浪费，就在史蒂夫几乎要飞扑过去的时候，一个男孩先他一步接住了那包食物。  
“嘿，你们几个，欺负人有意思吗？”  
史蒂夫听到一个好听的声音，但看不清这男孩长什么样子，因为他正背对着他，史蒂夫只能依稀判断出这个男孩的个子很高，跟汤姆差不多。  
“你是谁啊？”  
汤姆不爽的问道，伸出拳头就要揍他，男孩很灵活的躲开了，并且和他们打了起来，他的身手很漂亮，史蒂夫都有些看呆了，等到他想站起来帮忙的时候，那个男孩却已经把他们都轻松撂倒了。  
“这是你的东西吧？”男孩转过身，把史蒂夫拉了起来并且把食物还给了他，史蒂夫一时间反应不过来，只感觉刚刚冻得都快没知觉的脸颊此刻好像开始发烫，呆呆的看着男孩好看的笑脸。  
男孩并不在意，他笑着勾过史蒂夫的肩膀：“怎么了，冻傻啦？走吧，别跟这儿待着了，我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”  
“我、我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫抱紧了食物，低下头不敢再看他，“谢谢你，巴基。”  
“没什么，”巴基耸耸肩，他注意到了史蒂夫冻得通红的双手，便伸手将自己的手套摘了下来，“给，快戴上，别冻坏了手。”  
“不不，我戴上了手套，你怎么办？”  
巴基摸着下巴想了想，然后说：“那，你一只，我一只。”  
他不等史蒂夫说话就有些霸道的帮他拿过了装食物的袋子，史蒂夫想拒绝也拒绝不了，他戴好手套偏过头看着这个棕头发的男孩，男孩比他高上很多，眼睛是好看的灰绿色，虽然鼻尖冻得通红，嘴角却上扬着。  
“谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，手套里还带着巴基的温度，史蒂夫忍不住稍稍收紧了五指。  
“别客气，史蒂夫，我刚刚搬到这里，以后我们就是朋友啦！”巴基笑嘻嘻的拍了拍他的肩膀，史蒂夫又红了脸，结结巴巴的说：“朋、朋友？”  
没想到居然真的有人愿意和他做朋友，还是这么一个优秀的男孩，史蒂夫感觉有些梦幻，他真想捏捏自己的大腿看看这一切到底是不是真的。  
巴基歪着头问他：“怎么了，不行吗史蒂夫？”  
“当然可以！”  
史蒂夫想都没想就回答道，脸上也终于露出了笑容。  
他们一起走回了家，一路上说说笑笑，史蒂夫发现他和巴基是那么投缘，到了家门口的时候史蒂夫几乎舍不得进门，直到巴基跟他挥挥手走进另一条街道他才恋恋不舍的转过身。  
回到家史蒂夫兴高采烈的对莎拉说道：“妈妈！我今天遇到了一个男孩，叫巴基，他就住在我们家后面的街上。”  
莎拉笑了笑：“这么高兴？”  
史蒂夫用力的点了点头：“他人很好，帮我赶走了汤姆他们，还说跟我做朋友。”  
这是莎拉第一次在儿子的脸上看到这样鲜活灿烂的笑容，她摸了摸史蒂夫的头发说道：“那改天一定要请巴基来咱们家做客。”她说着还从包里拿出了一盒新的水彩，“史蒂夫，圣诞节快乐。”  
史蒂夫的眼神又亮了亮，伸手轻轻抱住了自己的母亲：“谢谢你，妈妈。”

3.  
“后来巴基成了我唯一的也是最好的朋友，我们每天一起上学放学，一起去游泳，一起看书画画，他经常去我家做客，我的母亲也很喜欢他，但我却从来没有去过他的家，更没有见过他的父母，当时的我并没有想得太多，毕竟即使是最好的朋友也会有秘密不是吗？”

“看我，像这样。”  
巴基说着，从高高的墙上一跃而下，在落地的瞬间身体重心向下移，脚踝微微一扭，前脚掌着地，像一只猫儿一样灵活。  
“这样就很轻松啦！”  
他拍拍手，叉腰抬起头，看着还皱着眉坐在墙上犹犹豫豫的史蒂夫。  
“史蒂薇，别怕，巴基哥哥在下面接着你！”  
巴基双手合拢放在嘴边说着，然后就放声笑了起来，那笑声很纯粹，并没有讥讽的意味，这是他的激将法。明知如此，但史蒂夫还是无法避免的脸颊微红，他摇摇晃晃的站了起来，闭着眼睛似乎是祈祷了一番，然后学着巴基的样子跳了下来。  
还好，落地并没有想象中那样摔上一跤，他的眉头舒展开来，有些不真实的跺了跺脚，直起身板看着面带笑意的巴基。  
“怎么样，我没骗你吧！”  
巴基露出了得意洋洋的神色，史蒂夫却并不觉得讨厌，他喜欢这样神采飞扬的巴基。  
“嗯，的确很轻松。”  
“你还学的蛮快的嘛，我以为一整个下午都要浪费在这里呢。”  
“我哪有那么笨！”  
......  
后来的那个下午，他们离开了那道围墙，去了湖边写生，当然，只是史蒂夫画，巴基原本在一旁看着，可看着看着就困了，干脆就躺在树下睡了起来。  
史蒂夫望着树下睡得正酣的巴基，心头没来由的烦躁，他依然拿着画笔，可突然觉得眼前的风景怎么都画不下去了。史蒂夫咬着下唇，又小心的瞥了一眼巴基，确定他睡得正香之后，快速抽出了一张新的画纸，刷刷的画了起来。  
他对巴基的面孔再熟悉不过了，闭上眼睛，属于巴基的各种表情就会浮现在眼前，他不是第一次画这个男孩，却每一次都像第一次画那样虔诚而认真。  
巴基的头发是棕色的，微微卷曲，他宽下巴，稍微有些婴儿肥，下巴上还有一道浅浅的美人沟，他现在合着眼睛，当他睁开眼睛时没有人会不爱上他......  
史蒂夫刷刷的画着，脑海中却想起他们认识的第一年，那时候巴基最多的表情是微笑，明明很好看，但是史蒂夫不知道为什么看久了就会觉得有些僵硬不自然，而且巴基经常会流露出迷茫的神色，尤其在他们看电影、读小说的时候，那表情似乎是不懂，又像是在努力理解，史蒂夫并没有太在意这些细节，他把一切都归结于那时候他们还不算太熟。随着他们之间相处的越来越久，巴基那种迷茫的神色已经很少见了，现在的他也不会再露出那样不自然的微笑了，他的表情除了微笑外丰富得多，笑着的、皱眉的、得意的、委屈的样子史蒂夫都深深记在了脑海中。  
当史蒂夫想再次抬眼看看巴基的时候，男孩却不见了。  
“诶，你在画我？画的还不错嘛。”  
突然间，手中的画板就被巴基抢了过去，他眯着眼睛很是满意的点了点头，史蒂夫霎时间红了脸，说道：“我、我还没画完呢巴基。”  
“从没看你画过学校里哪个姑娘，居然偷偷画你的巴基哥哥，”巴基把画板还给了他，“画完能不能送给我啊？这还是第一次有人给我画画呢。”  
巴基托着下巴看着他，眼睛里好像有星光流动，史蒂夫挠了挠头掩饰着羞涩，轻轻嗯了一声，说道:“那你乖乖坐好，让我看着画。”  
“好好好。”  
巴基盘腿坐在了他的正前方，同样目不转睛的看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫觉得脸越来越烫，他抬头看了眼天空，明明是秋天，怎么会这么热呢？  
后来他花了多一倍的时间终于画完了那副画，巴基小心翼翼的把那张画拿在手上，折都不舍得折一下，一直捧着回到了家，他说他要把这幅画放在最重要最显眼的地方。  
史蒂夫看着巴基这么喜欢心里也很高兴，他说：“如果你喜欢，我可以经常送你。”  
巴基的眼睛又亮了起来：“就这么说定了！”

一切都很好，整整三年的时间，巴基陪着他度过了难捱的青春期，直到史蒂夫十八岁时的那个圣诞节。  
那个圣诞节仍然下了很大的雪，史蒂夫在房间里换上了新买的衣服，对着镜子小心地整理着自己的衣袖，莎拉看到了有些惊讶的问：“史蒂夫，你这是要去哪里？”  
史蒂夫搓了搓脸颊让自己看起来自然一些，他微笑着转过头回答道：“我想去拜访巴基的父母。”  
莎拉愣住了，她解下围裙，有些不自然的说道：“听我说，孩子，如果巴基不想让你见，还是别勉强了，也许巴基有什么难言之隐......”  
史蒂夫点了点头穿上外套，轻吻了母亲的脸颊，如今他虽然在同龄人中仍然显得过于瘦小，但也已经赶上母亲的个头了，他说道：“知道了妈妈，我会和巴基好好商量的。”  
莎拉看着儿子兴冲冲出门去的背影，眼神中满是担忧，还能瞒多久呢......她深深地叹了口气。  
史蒂夫在巷子口拐过弯的时候就撞见了巴基。  
他有些惊讶的问道：“巴基？你怎么在这里，我正要去找你。”  
“那我们还真是心有灵犀啊，史蒂夫。”巴基耸耸肩，“我也正要去找你。”  
史蒂夫踌躇了一下还是开了口：“巴基，如果可以，带我去见见你的父母吧，”史蒂夫说着晃了晃手中的礼品袋，“我为他们准备了圣诞礼物。”  
巴基愣了愣，对于史蒂夫这个请求有些措手不及，他微微皱起了眉：“史蒂夫，听我说，我们......小心！”  
一个高大的身影突然出现在史蒂夫身后，拎着一个棒球棍不由分说地打向了史蒂夫的脑袋，巴基反应很快，连忙把史蒂夫拽到了一边，如果晚一秒那棒球棍就要打在史蒂夫的小身板上了，巴基心有余悸。  
“汤姆！干什么？”巴基咬牙切齿的问道，“圣诞节也要闹事吗？我真是想不明白史蒂夫到底哪里惹到你们了！”  
汤姆的身后还跟着一群人，巴基的眉头拧的更紧了，这些年来汤姆就跟他们不对付，但好在巴基一直护着史蒂夫，也少与他们往来，可这汤姆总是不肯放过他们，逮到机会就要狠狠的欺负他们一下。  
“为什么？哈哈，”汤姆和他的朋友们都笑了起来，“哪有什么为什么？就是看他不爽，这样一个弱鸡为什么要活在世界上啊？”  
史蒂夫冷冷的望着他们，他比任何人都更清楚这些施暴者的嘴脸，是的，就如他们所说，没有原因，只是看他不爽罢了，不仅仅是他，还有很多像他这样的人因为这些可笑的理由被人欺辱殴打，仅仅是因为“不爽”而已，史蒂夫知道自己不足以和他们抗衡，他所能做的就是绝不向这些人低头。  
“我他妈还想知道为什么你们这些垃圾能够活在世上！”巴基呛了回去，伸出一只手将史蒂夫挡在身后，“滚远一点吧！”  
汤姆叼着烟，不怒反笑：“哼，怎么了？我们在这里影响你们俩办事儿了吗？圣诞节还黏在一起，你们是不是同性恋啊？”  
史蒂夫的心突然就猛然跳了起来，巴基则对着汤姆破口大骂：“你他妈放屁！”  
“哈哈哈，被说中了吧？”  
旁边的人哄笑了起来，鄙夷地看着他们，还说着什么下地狱、该死之类的话。  
“不要污蔑巴基！”  
史蒂夫猛的站了出来，挡在巴基的面前，巴基有些错愕。  
汤姆笑的惊天动地，他说：“史蒂夫，你别以为有你的老相好护着，你就和以前不同了，是不是忘记了从前被我们围在垃圾桶旁边打了啊？”  
汤姆说着就毫不客气地拽起了史蒂夫的衣领，史蒂夫没有一丝惧色，反而恶狠狠的盯着汤姆，还没等他做出什么反应，一旁的巴基已经一拳砸了过去。  
巴基的拳头实打实的砸在了汤姆的脸上，鲜血马上就从他的鼻子里涌了出来。  
“操！给我打他们！”汤姆捂着脸怒吼道，指缝中流出了鲜血。  
众人接收到信号，将他们二人包围了起来，史蒂夫平时跟着巴基学了不少打架的招式，不再是从前那个只会挨打的史蒂夫了，他一边闪躲着那些人的拳头，一边找机会挥出一击。  
这些人的拳脚功夫远不如巴基，即使人多也占不到便宜，史蒂夫以为这只是一场和往常一样的没什么意义也毫无悬念的斗殴，却没有注意到有人亮出了匕首。  
雪还在无声地下着，银白色的利刃在雪地中反而看的不太清了，那个人红了眼，举着匕首就朝着史蒂夫刺了过来。  
“史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫只听到了巴基的一声惊呼，下一秒巴基像飞过来一样挡在了他的后背，紧接着那把匕首就扎进了巴基的腹部。  
持刀的人有点傻了，他颤抖着手将匕首抽了出来，他听清了也感觉出来了，那确实不是刀扎进肉体应该有的声音，感觉也分明像是插进了一个高速运转着的机器。  
啪嗒一声，匕首掉在了地上，巴基的棉袄并不算厚，很快就渗出了鲜血。  
但......那是血吗？这世界上会有蓝色的鲜血吗？  
所有人都吓坏了，他们看着巴基的眼神像在看一个可怕的怪物，他们尖叫着、踉跄着跑开了。  
史蒂夫也傻了，他跪在地上抱着中刀的巴基，颤抖着的手捂住了巴基的腹部，向来无所畏惧的史蒂夫第一次感觉到了害怕，他不是在害怕手上源源不断渗出的蓝色液体，害怕的是巴基为他受了这样严重的伤。  
“巴基，巴基？”  
“抱歉...史蒂夫。”巴基小声嘟囔了一句，就无力地合上了眼睛。  
史蒂夫透过那道深得吓人的伤疤看到了巴基的体内，那不是血肉，而是银灰色的金属，没有一丝温度。  
雪好像下的更大了，地面上蓝色与白色相交融，让史蒂夫感觉到了刺骨的寒冷，心中被震惊与不知所措包围，紧紧抱着巴基的手也不断颤抖着，他看着怀中脸色苍白的男孩，第一次觉得那么陌生。  
他呆呆的跪在雪地里，红了眼眶，最终还是咬了咬牙，拉起巴基的手架在自己的肩膀上，准备带他回家。  
不管巴基是什么，他都不会抛下他。

4.  
“后来我的母亲告诉了我事情的真相，那么多人报名，却偏偏就选中了我，可当时的我并不觉得自己幸运，只感觉到了岀奇的愤怒，并不是针对我的母亲，她是为了让我不再那么孤单；更不是针对巴基，他本就很无辜，我想我只是......恨我自己。”

史蒂夫终于有机会进入了巴基的家，如果那个地方能称之为“家”的话。  
那是一个小的不能再小的屋子，似乎从前是个摆放杂物的旧仓库，里面也没有什么家具，只有一个椭圆形的金属外壳的休眠舱，旁边有一个衣柜，里面是几套换洗衣服，地上整齐的摆放着史蒂夫曾经送给巴基的东西——几张画，一本书，一个木雕小玩具，这就是巴基的全部家当了。  
巴基就静静的躺在休眠舱里，舱门关着，里面腾起朦胧的白雾，在外面的人只能看见巴基的脸，他合着眼镜，好像安静的睡着。其实那一刀对于AI机器人来说并不致命，他只需要在休眠舱里稍微休息一下就好。  
“史蒂夫，很抱歉让你一直蒙在鼓里......”  
莎拉站在史蒂夫的身后，轻轻扶住了他瘦小的肩膀，她能够感觉到他在颤抖。  
史蒂夫就静静的看着巴基，半晌没说话。莎拉很想知道自己的儿子到底在想什么，他大哭一场大闹一场也好，她就怕这孩子总是憋着不说。  
不出所料的，史蒂夫最后只是轻轻摇了摇头，然后转身走出了门。  
“回家吧，妈妈。”他说。  
一路上史蒂夫都没说话，他把手揣在衣兜里闷头就往家走，路上留下一串脚印。  
回到家以后，史蒂夫就一头钻进了自己的屋子里，莎拉担心却又无可奈何，她的儿子总是不愿意对她袒露心扉。  
外面大雪没有停，雪色给原本漆黑的屋子里带来了一些光亮，史蒂夫把自己埋进了被子里，仍然能听到外面传来的唱诗班的声音。以往的圣诞节他最喜欢的就是和巴基坐在一起听教堂唱诗班挨家挨户的“报佳音”，他还记得巴基跟着歌声轻哼起圣诞颂歌的样子，那副神情还历历在目，明明是那样的真实，可现实却像一把重锤狠狠的将这些往日美好画面砸碎了。  
史蒂夫紧闭着眼睛强迫自己睡过去，也许明天一睁开眼睛一切又变回了老样子，今天发生的一切都是圣诞老人跟他开的一个玩笑。  
被子下瘦小的身躯止不住的颤抖，他咬着自己的手指关节，最终还是忍不住流下了眼泪。  
史蒂夫很生气，但满腔怒火只能对自己发泄，为什么？为什么会这样，他唯一的也是最珍视的好朋友居然是被提前设置好任务指令的AI机器人，接近和相遇是蓄意为之，陪伴与玩乐都是指令使之，一切都是假的，到头来他仍然是那个没有任何人愿意和他做朋友、没人愿意认识他了解他的可怜虫史蒂夫，那这三年来到底算什么，他所付出的情感又算什么？  
史蒂夫感到一阵脊背发凉，那是害怕，他忍不住想，如果当初命运发生了一点点的偏差，史塔克工业选中的人不是他，那是不是巴基就会成为别人的朋友，他也就根本没有机会遇见巴基？  
他仍然无法相信，巴基，那样真实而可爱的男孩，居然是假的吗？如果巴基没有收到那个任务指令，假如巴基是一个不以他人意志为转移的自由个体，他还会愿意和他做朋友吗？  
史蒂夫陷入了深深的自我怀疑。  
“咚咚咚”  
窗户被敲响了。  
史蒂夫的思绪被打断了，他坐起身一看，窗外的人是巴基。  
男孩甚至连个外套都没有穿，外面的大雪下的纷纷扬扬，巴基的头顶都覆上了一层薄薄的白雪，不知道他在这里站了多久了，巴基冲他招招手，做了一个拉开窗户的动作示意史蒂夫放他进去。  
AI会冷吗？史蒂夫不知道，也没空思考，他几乎是下意识的就跳下了床，打开窗户让巴基进来。  
打开窗户的那一刹那，教堂唱诗班的歌声也骤然被放大了，史蒂夫有些恍惚，直到巴基带着冷风跳了进来，抖落一身白雪的时候，史蒂夫才觉得后悔，他不知道自己该如何面对AI巴基。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基扁着嘴，一副委屈的样子，史蒂夫背过身去揉了揉自己还红肿的眼睛，语气僵硬的问道：“你不好好休息，来这里干什么？”  
“你在生气。”  
不是疑问句，是肯定句，巴基太了解他了，史蒂夫不知道这份了解是不是基于AI的智能性。  
“对不起，史蒂夫。”巴基在向他道歉。  
“你不用道歉，这不是你的错。”  
史蒂夫依然没有转过身看他，他冷冰冰的说：“你回去吧，以后也不用再执行那个任务指令了。”  
“这是对我的惩罚吗？”史蒂夫从他的声音中听出了难过，这让他更加心碎，史蒂夫只能咬着牙回答道：“我说了，这不是你的错，只是我不再需要任何朋友了，你回去吧。”  
史蒂夫说谎了，也许他真的不再需要任何朋友也可以过得很好，但他却不能失去巴基，可现在他真的不知道该怎么面对这个男孩。  
“史蒂夫，你真的很不会撒谎。”巴基的语气里有些无奈，他拽住了他的手臂，“你为什么不看着我说话？那样或许可信度更高一些。”  
史蒂夫赌气般的转过了头，但很快他就后悔了。借着月色与雪色，他在巴基的眼中看到了无法言说的痛苦，史蒂夫的心抽痛了起来，从未见过巴基露出这样复杂悲伤的神情，他不明白，难道AI也能做出这样生动这样让他为之动容的表情吗？  
“我......没有血肉之躯，你讨厌我了吗？”  
巴基的声音在颤抖。  
是吗？AI会这样吗？史蒂夫甚至怀疑那是自己的错觉，他摇了摇头，低下头自嘲般的笑了笑：“不，不怪你，只是我自己太傻了。”  
巴基抓着他的手又用力了一些：“那你为什么要赶走我？我们不能像从前那样吗？依然做彼此最好的朋友......”  
“朋友？朋友！”  
史蒂夫打断了巴基的话，他突然愤怒了起来，猛的甩开了巴基的手，大声问道，“你是来特意安慰我的吗？谁要和你做朋友？我从来就不想和你做朋友！”  
巴基愣住了，还悬在空中的手不知道是不是该放下。  
“朋友，朋友......”史蒂夫在屋子里来回踱步，重复着这个单词，不受控制的淌下眼泪，他说，“巴基，如果你是一个人类，或许一切都好办了，我可以......”  
巴基突然打断了史蒂夫的话，他握紧了拳头，红着眼眶说道：“我也想啊！我做梦都想变成一个真正的人类，那样就可以毫无芥蒂的和你做朋友......”他突然顿了顿，声音哽咽到无以复加，“可我...可我不会做梦。”  
史蒂夫不再来回踱步，他站定在巴基面前，似乎是下定了决心一般说道：“如果你是一个人类，也许某一天我会鼓起勇气对你说，我喜欢你，从见到你的第一眼开始。我不想和你做朋友，我想做你唯一的伴侣，可现在，我才发现那些我所为之欣喜的琐碎细节不过是提前被设定好的任务指令，一切都是假的，你对我的好，是假的；我们的相遇，也是假的，全都是因为那该死的任务......可我却真的爱上了你，爱上一个AI。”  
史蒂夫越说越无力，巴基看起来像是宕机了，微张着嘴呆呆的望着史蒂夫，似乎是在努力消化着他话中的信息量，那副许久不见的迷茫神情又浮上了他的面孔，然而下一秒，史蒂夫就突然拉过巴基，生涩又凶猛的吻了上去。  
那应该不算一个吻，毫无经验的史蒂夫只是傻傻的将自己的嘴唇贴上了巴基的嘴唇，甚至撞的巴基有些生疼。  
“朋友间会这样吗？这在任务之内吗？你会拒绝我吗？”  
史蒂夫连连发问，蓝眼睛里仍然盈满了悲伤，他最后还是缓缓的放开了巴基，但是令他想不到的是巴基却把他重新拉了回来。  
他低下头轻柔的吻上了还在发傻的史蒂夫，吮吸着他微厚的下唇，那是他从那些爱情电影与小说中学到的，如同沙漠中的人终于喝到了最甘甜的水一般，他热烈而诚挚的回吻着史蒂夫，  
巴基看不清史蒂夫的面孔了，他眼前满满的都是“任务错误”的红色警告，尽管如此，他还是开口了。  
“成为史蒂夫的朋友，是我收到的指令，可是，朋友的界限太广泛了，就算只是在学校里偶尔的聊个天打个招呼也足以让你这个傻瓜开心上很久，不是吗？我不需要做那么多也算是完成任务，”无数的红色警告已经充斥了他的视野，巴基却没打算停下来，“但是，你猜怎么着？我还挺欣赏那个小史蒂薇的，我愿意每天陪着他，等等，AI会有自己的意愿吗？原本应该是没有的，可现在，我的情感、我的认知都是你教会我的。”  
“自从我睁开眼睛，见到过许多人，霍华德先生，还有一些穿着白色大褂的人，男男女女......很多人，我对他们感到不舒服，后来才明白那是不喜欢，但是和你在一起，我觉得很舒服，我想......那是喜欢，一定是。”  
巴基眨了眨眼，那些红色的警告好像被风吹散了一般，一一化成粉末了，他看到了一脸难以置信的史蒂夫。  
他拉起金发男孩的手掌贴到了自己的左胸膛，史蒂夫感觉到了属于巴基的心跳。  
“我会陪你到时光尽头，无关任何任务与指令，只关乎一个傻瓜，还有一颗机械之心。”

5.  
“后来的日子与以往没什么不同，但也有了一些不同，我们变得更加亲密无间，几年后我的母亲得了传染病去世，是巴基陪着我度过了最艰难的时光，再后来，战争就爆发了......”

“詹姆斯，有人找你！”  
听到传唤，正在新兵宿舍内收拾衣物的巴基立刻跳了起来，他拽了拽衣服下摆，有些紧张的走出了门，不出他所料，一个熟悉的金发小个子士兵正沉着脸在门口等待着他。  
“史蒂夫！”  
巴基心花怒放地凑到他面前，却被那双带着怒气的蓝色眼睛吓退了半步。  
“跟我过来。”  
史蒂夫不由分说地拽着巴基离开了宿舍，一直走到了一栋没什么人的办公楼后面才停下了脚步。  
他没有给巴基叙旧的机会，劈头盖脸地说道：“巴基，你为什么会出现在这里？”史蒂夫说着愤怒地用手指了指地面，“给我一个理由，为什么不乖乖在纽约待着？你知道我在新兵名单里看到你的时候有多胆战心惊吗？这可不是什么小巷子里的群殴，这是打仗，会死人的。”  
“好啦好啦，”巴基打断了他，翻了个白眼，就知道史蒂夫一定会跟他唠叨这些的，他扁了扁嘴说：“我们大半年都没见面了，你特意把我拽出来就为了跟我说这个吗？”  
史蒂夫抓着巴基的双臂，皱着眉说：“巴基！这不是你该来的地方，该死的......征兵处到底怎么审核的？你才十几岁，还没成年！”  
巴基后退几步挣脱开来，有些不耐烦的压低声音说道：“拜托，史蒂夫！我只是外表不会变而已，明明我比你还大一岁！更何况你也应该知道，现在国家很缺士兵，我只是跟征兵处的人说我已经成年了，他们就让我参军了。”  
“你......”  
史蒂夫被理直气壮的巴基气到语塞，成年以后，他身上的病奇迹般的好了七七八八，只是身板仍然很瘦小，不过正如巴基所说的那样，国家需要士兵，所以四肢健全身体健康的史蒂夫也就顺理成章的参军了。临行前他对巴基千叮咛万嘱咐，要好好待在家里等他回来，巴基也答应的好好的，谁知道其实他早就有了自己的鬼主意。  
巴基拍了拍他瘦小的肩膀，挑了挑眉说：“你都参军了，我为什么不能？更何况我可不是普通人类，起码比你耐打的多。”  
史蒂夫不想听巴基的说辞，他说：“巴基，你有没有想过后果？这里很危险，战场上难免会受伤，甚至死亡，”他不满的摇了摇头：“你马上回去，我会告诉他们......”  
“你也知道有可能会死在战场上？”巴基愤怒地揪起史蒂夫的衣领，“你怎么不考虑一下我的感受？让我一个人在大后方整天为你担惊受怕，甚至随时都有可能收到你的阵亡通知书？我他妈连你的尸体都找不到！”  
巴基的一番话好像触及到了史蒂夫的盲区，刚刚还有满肚子说教的他这会儿顿时哑口无言了。巴基毫不客气地将他推开，金发男人就撞在了冷冰冰的墙壁上。  
“操你的，史蒂夫，我告诉你，我是不会离开这里的，等着看吧，我一定是这批新兵里最优秀的那个！”  
巴基说完就头也不回的回宿舍了。  
他又生气又伤心，大半年没有见面，见面就吵架，虽然以前他们也会有吵架，大多为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是总会很快又和好了，这一次他绝对不会先低头！巴基愤愤不平地躺在自己狭窄的行军床上，已经是熄灯时间了，他也该睡觉了，明天还要继续训练，他决不能让那个小个子人类看不起。  
渐渐地，周围传来了同屋士兵们均匀的呼吸声，可是巴基睡不着，他躺在床上，闭着眼睛翻来覆去，行军床被他折腾的吱呀作响，巴基控制不住自己了，他满脑子都是史蒂夫，那家伙皱眉的样子一点都没变，身形好像比从前更瘦了，这也难怪，毕竟行军途中很辛苦，可他身上那少得可怜的肌肉变得结实了，隔着衣服都能摸到他身体的力量，巴基忍不住担心，新兵训练很辛苦，他当初是怎么熬过来的......  
巴基正想着，突然动了动耳朵，听到了一阵很轻的脚步声，他猛然睁开眼睛，就看到他床前有一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，下一秒一只手就捂住了他的嘴，他下意识地刚想反击，却意外撞进了那双熟悉的蓝眼睛里。  
史蒂夫猫着腰做了一个嘘的手势，示意跟他出来，巴基心中疑惑，但还是披上外套跟他走了出去，他倒要看看这个史蒂夫要做什么，如果还是想劝他回去，巴基一定会毫不留情地一拳把他打晕。  
一路上两个人都沉默不语，秋日的夜晚凉风习习，巴基的程序中被设置了能够感知温度，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，狐疑地看着只穿了单薄衬衣的史蒂夫的背影，那家伙到底在想什么呢？  
夜晚除了值班的士兵之外，已经看不到什么人了，两个人就走在灯光晦暗的小路上，最终还是巴基忍不住了，他看了看四下无人，就停下脚步问道：“大晚上的叫我出来干什么？”  
“还在生气吗？”  
史蒂夫的语气意外的软了下来，巴基有些没想到，这感觉就好像他明明已经做好要硬碰硬的准备，对方却突然给了他一块糖果一样，史蒂夫轻描淡写的一句话就让全副武装的巴基丢盔弃甲，让他满心里就只剩下了委屈。  
巴基吸了吸鼻子没说话，低着头踢着地上的石子。  
“你回去之后我想了很久，巴基，我想......你说得对，的确是我考虑的不周全，”史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，走到了巴基面前，抬起头望着他，“你能原谅我吗？巴基。”  
地面上几乎要被巴基的鞋底磨出一小块平地了，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，咬着下唇没说话，但还是点了点头。  
史蒂夫松了一口气，露出了一个浅浅的笑容，他抬起手揉了揉男孩的头发，自他来到军营以后，这份柔软的触感，他没有一天是不想念的。  
“巴基，希望你能明白，我只是一个普通人，我也有自私，我担心你受伤，更害怕会失去你。”史蒂夫说着，原本放在巴基头顶的手慢慢向下移，最后停在了白皙的后颈，轻轻抚摸着。  
“也许你还想象不到战争的残酷，但我已经见识到了它的恐怖，这半年来我也经历了不少战役，见证了许多好人的死亡，其中有些人不比当初的你大多少，看着那些血流不止的士兵，还有死在了战场上根本来不及去辨认面孔的士兵......巴基，我真怕那会是你。”史蒂夫伸手紧紧抱住了巴基：“答应我，保护好自己，什么事都不要逞强。”  
巴基听着他的话，心情也沉重了起来，他乖乖的点了点头：“我会的，你也是。”  
两人静静拥抱着，史蒂夫突然就拉着巴基躲进了更漆黑的角落里，拽着他的衣领，仰着头有些急不可耐地吻了上去。  
“我很想你，巴克，”粗重的喘息间，史蒂夫直勾勾地看着巴基说道，“这是我一见面就应该告诉你的，我想你。”  
巴基满意的勾起嘴角，他最喜欢看史蒂夫这幅恨不得把他吃进肚子里的表情。  
“傻瓜......”他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔被史蒂夫咬的通红的嘴唇，“在军营有没有受欺负，我猜小史蒂薇应该没少被为难。”  
史蒂夫笑了，他耸了耸肩回答道：“你猜对了，不过现在好多了，我所在的小分队里都是很好的队友，改天介绍给你们认识。”  
巴基低下头轻吻了一下他的嘴角：“那你要怎么跟他们介绍我？”  
“也许是我在布鲁克林的小未婚妻。”  
......  
经过训练以后巴基果然在新兵中脱颖而出，顺利加入了史蒂夫所在的咆哮突击队。说到咆哮突击队，其实是军中颇受重视的一支小分队，队伍中的几个人都是非常优秀的士兵。史蒂夫虽然个子小不太擅长打斗，但他头脑聪明，对战场局势变化很敏锐，所以也加入了咆哮突击队。在巴基加入他们之后整个小队很快就一起投入了战争之中。  
“詹姆斯的枪法真的很棒！我今天眼睁睁的看着他一枪击中了一个纳粹杂种的头，”杜根把酒杯重重的放在桌面上，些许带着泡沫的酒就晃了出来，“那可是八百多米啊！”  
酒吧里，刚刚经历完一场战役的士兵们难得的放松着，咆哮突击队也不例外，他们围坐在一起尽情畅饮着。  
“说实话我一开始还有些担心呢，为什么给我们派来一个小毛孩子？难道国家已经到了要逼小孩子上战场的地步了吗？”琼斯说着自己也忍不住笑了，他拿起一大杯酒就一饮而尽，然后将空荡荡的杯底呈给大家，他说：“我为詹姆斯自罚一杯。”  
巴基笑的很开心，他摆摆手说：“嘿，我只是看着小了点而已！哪有小毛孩子那么夸张。”  
“但詹姆斯真的很不错。”森田夸赞道，史蒂夫很是自豪的点了点头：“是的，巴基一向很好。”  
“诶对了，我一直想问呢，”霍吉的手指在他们两人之间摆动着，“你们很熟啊，詹姆斯是你弟弟吗，你的表亲？”  
史蒂夫脸上的笑容凝固了，他不知道该怎么回答。巴基是AI，他永远会是那副十几岁的少年模样，可史蒂夫他自己......他今年已经二十九岁了，虽然说不上年纪大，但已经和巴基拉开了距离。  
巴基似乎并没有太在意，他笑着锤了一下霍吉的肩膀：“去你的！他才不是我哥哥！”  
“嘿朋友们，在聊什么呢？”一个西装革履留着小胡子的男人突然出现在史蒂夫的身后，他晃了晃手中那瓶酒，“加我一个？”  
“快看看！本世纪最伟大的科学家霍华德·史塔克带来了一瓶酒！”杜根夸张的大声说道，随即霍华德笑着落座：“这可是我私藏的好酒，要不是看在你们打仗辛苦的份上我可舍不得拿出来。”  
史塔克工业的霍华德也在为军队工作，一次战斗中霍华德等科研人员被纳粹包围，还是咆哮突击队救了他们，后来他们也就认识并成为了朋友。  
史蒂夫没有告诉霍华德巴基正是他公司所产出的AI这件事，这件事知道的人还是越少越好，霍华德似乎也并没有看出来，不过话说回来，这也难怪，毕竟巴基应该算是他父辈们的作品了。  
史蒂夫闷头喝着酒，心中仍然想着刚刚那个问题，不过他也只是稍稍为此烦恼了一小会儿，就没有再多想了，毕竟在战争中，士兵们往往没空这么思考，但史蒂夫仍然会必不可免的时常看着巴基年轻的面孔发呆，而杜根他们也一直默认他们是什么好兄弟之类的。  
但日子久了，咆哮突击队的队员们最终还是发现了不对劲。

霍吉：你们没觉得史蒂夫和詹姆斯的关系有点奇怪吗？  
森田：怎么了，他们吵架了吗？  
霍吉：不是，他们好像过分亲密了。  
琼斯：因为他们是好朋友吧，从前就认识的那种。  
霍吉：可我有一次不小心见到他们在接吻。  
森田：wow......  
杜根：说实话我倒是不意外，你们平时没注意过他们的眼神交流吗？那简直就是另一种形式的接吻。  
森田：他们在战场上配合的也特别默契，我是说，比我们之间的配合更默契。  
琼斯：霍吉你怎么提起这个了，你感觉不舒服吗？  
霍吉：不不不，我当然没有歧视，只是担心会不会被别人发现，再把他们送上军事法庭......这可不好办。  
琼斯：就像吉姆和托比吗？那可真的很惨。  
杜根：别担心，咱们可是一个小队的，对他们最熟悉的还是咱们，到时候我为他们作证！谁还能把他们怎么样？  
霍吉：这倒也是。  
琼斯：话说回来，要是我的爱人能跟我一起上战场，这战争就没这么难熬了。  
森田：我也这么想，不过这里太危险了，还是男人们来吧。  
杜根：哈哈哈，不说这个了，来来来喝酒。  
......

6.  
“杜根、霍吉、琼斯、森田，他们是最优秀的士兵，也是非常好的人，上帝保佑，他们最终都平安回到了故乡，但是巴基就没有那么幸运了......那是战争即将结束前，我们奉命去抓捕一个纳粹的科学家，我的腿在之前的战役里受了枪伤，所以没能同他们一起去，偏偏那次就出了意外......”

在那蓝盈盈的天穹之下，  
白雪上闪着艳红的阳光，  
犹如一条条华美的地毯；  
只有透明的树林黝黑如常，  
枞树透过白霜泛出翠绿，  
河水在冰层下闪闪流淌。

史蒂夫想起了他小时候读过的一首普希金的诗，他依稀记得诗中描写的是一个美好的冬日早晨，可残忍的现实是，眼前的场景与美好二字毫不相干。  
他拖着那条还没痊愈的腿在山风呼啸的山谷间竭力行走，这里的雪比布鲁克林的任何一场雪都要来的大，来的凶猛，又因为是夜晚，气温更低。他拉低了帽檐，眯着眼睛努力搜寻着，生怕错过了雪地中任何一个微小的地方。  
他想起临行前，巴基穿着蓝色棉袄，背着他最爱的那把狙击枪，就好端端的站在他的面前，史蒂夫还记得当时巴基的头发梳的整整齐齐，看吧，即使是在军营里，爱干净的巴基也总是很注重自己的仪表。  
“巴基，注意安全。”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地嘱咐道，他总是觉得心里隐隐的不安，好像有什么事情会发生，巴基偏过头看着他，语气里无奈又心疼：“好啦，放心吧史蒂薇，起码我不会让自己中枪的，”巴基捏了捏他的肩膀，“别担心，好好在这里休息，我们很快就会回来的。”  
史蒂夫是目送着巴基离开的，他没想到这一次巴基食言了。这个小骗子，他根本没能回来。  
杜根红着眼睛沉痛地告诉他，巴基是在和纳粹士兵打斗的时候不小心掉下了疾驰的火车的，那个山谷很深很深，完全没有生还的可能。  
但只有史蒂夫知道，巴基不是普通人类，他一定还有一丝生还的希望。在雪夜里艰难行走的史蒂夫不断在心里祈祷着，希望巴基还有一息尚存。  
不像诗中说的那样，这里的白雪并没有艳红的光，天空是漆黑的，连月亮都看不到，整个世界都快要被这场来势汹汹的风雪倾轧，唯一的光芒是遍地白雪反射出的蓝盈盈的冷光，史蒂夫感觉到了自己的渺小，但他所能做的也只有咬紧牙关继续前行。  
史蒂夫是偷偷溜出来的，没敢动营地的任何一辆车和飞机。腿很痛，远比子弹打进时的感觉更痛，他低头看了看，厚重的作战裤外已经隐约有了鲜血的痕迹，他想都不用想是伤口破裂了，但是此刻的史蒂夫无暇顾及，他得赶紧找到巴基。  
他又在雪地里行走了好一段路程，雪地上终于出现了诗中那种艳红的颜色，只是那不是阳光，而是鲜血。鲜血顺着史蒂夫的腿一滴一滴的流了下来，那道艳红很长，一直延伸到太阳升起的远方。  
这里太冷了，风雪交加之下，即使史蒂夫穿了很厚的作战服依然抵不住寒气侵入，他的牙齿打颤，风吹在脸上像刀子一样，不用想此时此刻他的脸颊一定又红又粗糙，从前遇到这种情况的时候，巴基总会在没人的时候心疼的摩挲他的脸颊。  
地面上的积雪很厚，史蒂夫深一脚浅一脚，鞋子已经被浸湿，他的脚被冻得没了知觉，只是麻木的继续前进。忽然之间，在呼啸的风声中史蒂夫隐约听到了一丝狼嚎，他的心猛然就提起来了。  
狼群大概不会对巴基感兴趣的吧，他是AI不是真的人类，他是一堆金属制成的，史蒂夫在心里这样安慰自己，可仍然掩饰不了心里逐渐被放大的恐惧。  
他按照杜根告诉他的地方慢慢寻找着，他抬起头往上看，是一条黝黑的铁轨，巴基应该就是从这里掉下去的，可是到底在哪里呢？他几乎要把眼睛黏在这片大地上，多希望在地上能看到一丝丝的蓝色血迹。  
史蒂夫没有流泪，从得知噩耗到来到这里他都没有掉一滴眼泪，因为史蒂夫知道，现在还不是他哭的时候，巴基还有希望。  
就在史蒂夫几乎快要体力不支摔倒在雪地里的时候，突然间他就在远处的雪地里看到了一片蓝色，那是巴基的棉袄，他飞奔了过去，甚至因为腿伤摔了一跤，但他很快就站了起来，几乎是连滚带爬的扑倒巴基的面前。  
那是一副怎样的场景啊，史蒂夫这辈子都不愿意再回想那个情形，可偏偏在后来的日子里这画面总是化成噩梦折磨着他。  
地上都是蓝色的血液，巴基就像个被摔坏的破娃娃一样扭曲的仰面躺在地上，左臂处空空如也。  
“巴基......”  
史蒂夫的嘴唇和脸颊都快要冻僵了，几乎说不出来话，他狠狠的抽了自己一巴掌才重新张开嘴。  
“巴基！巴基！”他呼喊着，却手足无措，只能紧紧握住巴基的右手，“我找到你了，我找到你了......”  
听到了史蒂夫的声音，巴基缓缓睁开了眼睛，看到那双灰绿色的眼睛史蒂夫几乎要喜极而泣了，他的内心为此狂喜着，是的，上帝保佑，巴基还活着，他还有一息尚存，史蒂夫连忙将巴基抱了起来。  
“史蒂夫......你哭什么......”巴基有气无力的说着，嘴角甚至向上微微扬起，那是一个再苦涩不过的笑容了。  
巴基一说，史蒂夫才发现自己不知何时已经泪流满面，滚烫的眼泪淌过冰冷的脸颊，留下火辣辣的痛觉，但史蒂夫完全没有意识到。  
“抱歉，巴基，我来晚了，我来晚了......”史蒂夫说着眼泪就再也止不住了。  
“你的腿好了吗，就来这里找我，”巴基用力扯出一个微笑，“我......我动不了了，史蒂夫，你带我回家吧......”  
“好，好，我们这就回去。”  
史蒂夫尽力搜寻着散落一地的零件，手在蓝色的血液和雪水之间打捞着，已经没了知觉，可他不敢停下，生怕漏了什么重要的零件。  
“巴基，我马上带你回去。”史蒂夫哽咽着，泪水已经模糊了视线，他匆忙的擦了擦眼泪，却哭的更厉害了。  
“别哭了，我不疼。”  
怎么会不疼呢？他的腹部被锋利的树杈刮破了，血和零件散落一地。  
“左臂、左臂去哪里了？”  
“我记得，好像是被狼叼去玩了......”巴基笑了笑，“没事，我用右手也能扣动扳机。”  
史蒂夫擦了把眼泪，皱着眉头四处看了看，确定没有遗留下什么东西以后就将所有零件芯片都装进包裹里，背起巴基离开了这里。  
“冷吗巴基？如果冷就抱紧我。”史蒂夫顶着风雪对巴基说道，他不知道背上那个AI能够感知温度的程序已经崩坏了。  
“史蒂夫......你真的没事吗？”巴基趴在他并不宽厚的肩膀上，昏沉沉的，眼睛都睁不开了，但仍然在担心他的腿，史蒂夫提起一口气，带着巴基尽快的行走着。  
“我没事，巴基，别说话了，留着体力，回去我一定想办法把你治好，霍华德......霍华德他会帮助我们的！”  
史蒂夫的声音带着哭腔，但是巴基低低的笑了：“你还记得吗？伙计还以为我是你弟弟呢，怎么样，好哥哥，我就知道你这家伙肯定很在意......”  
“够了......巴基，别说了，”史蒂夫的下唇快要被自己咬出血了，“我早就想好了，只要你不嫌弃我会老会丑，我绝不会在意别人怎么看的。”  
“说得好像你年轻的时候就很帅一样......”巴基叹了口气，声音很是虚弱，“史蒂夫，你肯定不知道我有多想和你一起长大，一起变老，可是我只是个AI，我不能......”  
“不......别说了......”风声吞没了史蒂夫的声音，他的眼泪也一同被冷风卷携着霜雪一同刮到了身后。  
“不行，我怕我再不说就没有机会了，”巴基抬起右手轻轻蹭了蹭史蒂夫的脸颊，些许眼泪残留在了他的手指上，巴基看着指尖上的晶莹出了神，但很快那就被风吹走了。  
“好好照顾自己，我会很想你的。”巴基说。  
“巴基！你不要说这种话！”  
“我困了，史蒂夫。”巴基听不清史蒂夫说的话了，他垂下头，将自己的脸颊埋在史蒂夫的肩头，最后小声嘟囔了一句，“我......很爱你，傻瓜。”  
“不，不能睡觉！”  
巴基最终还是在史蒂夫的肩膀上失去了全部意识，史蒂夫几乎是吼出来的那句“我也爱你”他也没能听得到，不过对于他们两个早就心意相通的人来说，或许听不听得到已经不那么重要了。  
史蒂夫的腿不再淌血了，也不再疼了，大概是冻僵了吧。

7.  
“我背着巴基连夜赶回了营地，现在想想真是不可思议，真不知道当时是哪里来的力气，天快亮的时候，我拼着最后一口力气把巴基带到了霍华德的实验室，再之后我就不省人事了。”

霍华德双手抱在胸前，皱紧了眉头看着实验台上的那个AI，这AI的受损程度几乎让他不忍直视，上帝啊，谁来告诉他这到底是怎么回事？  
他完全不想回忆今天早上发生的事情，当霍华德像往常一样踏进实验室，却看到实验台上摆着一个损坏严重的AI，还有昏倒在一边的史蒂夫，当看到那个AI的面孔时，霍华德傻眼了，他甚至怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒，使劲揉了揉眼睛才确定实验台上的确实是巴基·巴恩斯中士本人。  
不用想就知道巴基的情况很糟糕，但史蒂夫的情况也没好到哪去，他连忙让助理把史蒂夫送进了医务室，然后关上实验室的门，打起十二分精神开始检查巴恩斯的情况。  
霍华德首先伸手摸向了巴基的后颈，像是触碰到了什么开关一样掀起了一小块方方正正的皮肤，这是AI最核心的地方，最为重要的芯片都放在这里。  
“嗯？”  
除了一些破损的芯片之外，他在里面竟然翻出了一小张不属于这里的纸片，打开一看是一幅画像，画中的巴基在树下浅浅的睡着。  
这是什么？  
霍华德不太明白，这是巴基自己放进来的吗？他想了想还是把这张画装进了口袋里，一会儿还是交给史蒂夫吧，他大概会知道这张画的来由。  
不知过了多久，助理珍妮敲开了实验室的门。  
“他情况怎么样？”霍华德问道，他擦了擦额头的汗，眼睛都没从巴基的伤口上移开。  
珍妮面露难色，她想了想还是老老实实地回答道：“先生，医生说罗杰斯先生的情况可能不容乐观。”  
霍华德皱了皱眉，这才停下手中的活，问道：“怎么回事？”  
“罗杰斯先生右腿的枪伤原本就还没痊愈，加上他的剧烈运动，伤口再次破裂，不仅如此他的脚和小腿几乎都被冻坏了，恐怕右腿以后无法再行走了，左腿的情况也没好到哪去......”  
霍华德无力地摆了摆手，他大概已经能想到史蒂夫都干了些什么好事了。  
珍妮走到实验台旁边，仔细地看了看，眉头就慢慢蹙了起来：“先生，这个AI型号我好像没有见过。”  
霍华德点了点头：“没错，这是一台初代连接T型号的AI。”  
珍妮有些惊讶：“可这个型号的AI不是都被改成S型号的了吗？并没有投入生产啊。”  
霍华德摸着下巴想了想说：“的确如此，不过......我记得当初曾经选中了一个家庭送出了一台AI，那是实实在在的T型号机器人。”  
“这......那他怎么会出现在这里？”金发的姑娘瞪大了那双美丽的蓝色眼睛，“难道这个AI来打仗了？”  
霍华德叉着腰，围着实验台走了好几圈，最后拍了拍珍妮的肩膀说道：“先别管他是怎么来的了，这件事你不要对任何人说。”  
珍妮点了点头：“我知道了，只是......他损毁很严重啊，在这里我们能修好他吗？”  
珍妮跟着霍华德工作了很久，也见过很多不同型号的AI了，但她还是第一次见到被破坏地这样严重的AI，他的左臂已经遗失，肩头处乱七八糟的银灰色线路滴暴露在外面，腹部更是惨不忍睹，下肢也扭曲着，不知道他到底经历了些什么。  
霍华德摇了摇头说：“重要芯片都有不同程度的损坏，还有身体得换新的了，这里条件有限，恐怕没办法修好他了，等到战争结束以后把他带回总部。”  
霍华德站在一旁，看着巴基平静的面孔感觉一阵难受，这个跟他一同喝过酒，一同开过玩笑的男孩竟然是一个AI机器人，还是出自史塔克工业旗下，虽然他是史塔克工业现在的boss，一手打造出了一代又一代的人工智能机器人，却被一个父辈创造出来的初代AI骗过了眼睛，果然，初代连接T型号AI与其他型号AI是完完全全不同的。  
他看着手中抓着的那个残破紫色芯片陷入了沉思。

史蒂夫在做梦。  
他梦见了肃杀的风雪，铅灰色的天空，疾驰呼啸的火车，还有......巴基。  
火车厢在打斗中被撕开了一大片铁皮，寒风猛的灌了进来，巴基抓着火车皮上的一根保险杠，眼看着就要支撑不住掉下去了，他冲史蒂夫伸出另一只手，希望能够获救。  
史蒂夫看到自己也伸出了一只手，但却差那么一点点，巴基最终还是掉下去了。  
掉下去了......  
史蒂夫猛然惊醒。  
“上帝保佑，你终于醒了，你已经昏迷一整天了。”  
史蒂夫一睁开眼睛就看到了一脸担忧的霍华德，他感觉一阵头疼，回过神来以后环顾了一下四周，此时他正躺在医务室内，白色泛黄的简易门帘将他和别的病患隔开，鼻腔里嗅到的都是消毒水的味道，很多护士在走廊里忙碌的走来走去，金属托盘与药瓶碰撞的清脆声音还有伤病们的呻吟声充斥着他的耳朵，史蒂夫感觉更头疼了。  
“巴基......还好吗？”  
史蒂夫艰难的挤出几个字，他的嗓子哑的吓人，霍华德连忙摁住了他，小声说道：“别担心，伙计。”  
听到这句话史蒂夫总算肯放下心来了，然而下一秒他就猛烈的咳嗽起来，霍华德给他递了一杯水，担忧地说道：“你也应该担心担心你自己，史蒂夫，你的右腿......”  
“大概是废了吧，”史蒂夫喝了口水，似乎对自己的状况并不意外，他伸出手摸了摸自己的腿，的确没什么感觉了，左腿尚有知觉，只是火辣辣的疼。  
他说：“打仗总会受伤的。”  
霍华德见他一副坦然接受的样子无奈地叹了口气，看了看四周然后低声对他说道：“詹姆斯的损坏很严重，军营里条件不行，没办法修好他，得等到战争结束后，我带他回史塔克总部。”  
“真的很谢谢你，巴基他，对我很重要。”史蒂夫的脸上露出一个堪称惨淡的笑容，他的手指忍不住抓紧了白色的床单，“只是不知道，战争什么时候能够结束......”  
“很快就要结束了，史蒂夫。”霍华德拍了拍他的肩膀：“对了，有些事我得跟你说清楚。”  
“什么？”  
“你应该知道，詹姆斯是初代连接T型号的AI对吧，”霍华德盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，“当初那批初代连接T型号的AI出现了问题，并没有真正投入生产，真正开始量产的是S型号，也就是说，詹姆斯的型号是独一无二的。”  
史蒂夫听的有些云里雾里，他皱着眉问：“出了什么问题？巴基这些年来各方面都很好。”  
“是E9感知芯片，”霍华德转了转眼睛，思考着怎么和史蒂夫解释这个东西，“呃，说白了拥有E9感知芯片就可以帮助AI学习人类各类情感，也就进化出了真正的自我情绪与思想，但是这很危险，那会导致AI与人类没有什么区别了，所以在最终还是决定删除E9感知芯片。”  
“所以......现在市面上的AI都是没有感情的吗？”  
“正是如此，他们可以像人类一样正常的沟通交流，但是不会有自己的主观情绪和思想。”霍华德叹了口气，“史塔克工业也再没有生产过E9感知芯片，可偏偏詹姆斯的E9感知芯片损毁最严重，几乎不能使用了。”  
史蒂夫愣住了。  
“史蒂夫，我知道这说起来很残酷，但是事实就是，就算修好詹姆斯，他可能也只是一个没有记忆、没有感情的普通AI，你以后生活也不方便，还要带着一个状态很不稳定的AI，伙计我真的不太放心，其实我们完全可以为你重新做一个一模一样的AI，你......”  
“不，”史蒂夫终于听明白了霍华德的意思，他想都没想就拒绝了，“谢谢你霍华德，但是请相信我，我能照顾好自己和巴基，不管巴基会变成什么样子我都不会放弃他的，就算他记不得我了，我也永远不能忘记他，我并不缺什么AI管家，我只需要巴基。”  
霍华德怔住了，史蒂夫的语气中没有一丝一毫商量的余地，最终他妥协了下来，说道：“好，我答应你。”  
“谢谢你，真的不知道该怎么感谢你了。”  
“别说傻话了，我耳朵都要起茧子了，”霍华德轻轻锤了一下他的胸膛，“倒是你，居然瞒我这么久。”  
史蒂夫露出一丝苦笑：“这件事我想知道的人还是越少越好，毕竟你也能看出来，他和常人没什么区别。”  
霍华德清咳了一下，神秘兮兮的问：“对了，你和詹姆斯，是......是那种关系吗？”  
史蒂夫并没有掩饰：“是的，他是我的爱人。”  
霍华德若有所思地点了点头：“实际上我也一直在思考，E9感知芯片到底该不该植入进AI里，像你和詹姆斯那样我觉得这绝对是件好事，但是......”  
史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀：“我知道你的担心，人类尚且有好有坏，AI的分化更难以控制。”  
霍华德刚想说什么，却突然想起了那张画，他从口袋里掏出那张皱皱巴巴的纸，交给史蒂夫：“这是我从詹姆斯后颈的控制中心找到的，这是什么，怎么会在那里？”  
史蒂夫看到那张画的时候就愣住了，他万万没想到，这么多年了巴基竟然一直把这幅画保存在身体里，在坠下山谷那几个小时里，他会想起这幅画吗？或许有这幅画陪着巴基，那黑暗而痛苦的几个小时就不那么难熬了。  
眼睛热热的，史蒂夫颤抖着手接过那张画，指腹小心翼翼地摩挲着画上少年的面孔。  
“这是......我送给他的第一幅画像。”

如霍华德所说的那样，战争很快就结束了，咆哮突击队的众人都回到了故乡，史蒂夫也拄着拐杖回到了布鲁克林，母亲留下的房子已经很久没有打扫了，家具都落满了灰尘，史蒂夫费了好一番功夫才把房间收拾干净，他可不希望巴基回来就看到一个脏兮兮的小屋.  
过了些日子，史蒂夫接到了霍华德打来的电话。  
“嘿，伙计，最近还好吗？”电话那边霍华德的声音听起来心情不错，“告诉你一个好消息，詹姆斯马上就要修复完成了，可费了我不少功夫，你会看到一个全新的詹姆斯！对了，需要输入什么指令吗？”  
史蒂夫的心加速跳了起来，连忙回复道：“不需要，什么都不需要。”  
“我尽力修复过他的记忆芯片和E9感知芯片，就是不知道还能不能起到什么作用，也许装上芯片以后，詹姆斯还需要一些时间调适，”电话那头的霍华德笑了，“对了，我还给你准备了一个惊喜，等着吧。”  
“什么......”史蒂夫还没来得及问清，电话里就传来了嘟嘟的忙音。  
史蒂夫忐忑不安地等待着，那天晚上，他家的门就被敲响了，史蒂夫闭着眼睛深呼吸了一番，尽量让自己看起来没那么紧张，他拄着拐杖走到门前，打开门，他见到的是一个身材高大健壮的成年男人。  
史蒂夫欣喜地望着他，巴基的身体被换成了成年男性，使他看起来年龄和史蒂夫相当。对史蒂夫来说，看着眼前男人的感觉就像是一夜之间巴基突然长大了，他已经褪去少年的稚气，像个真正的男人一样成熟了。如今的巴基比史蒂夫更高了，但他仍然想要摸一摸巴基的头发，然后吻上他的嘴角告诉他，我很想你。  
“巴基！”  
那男人只是皱了皱眉，眼睛中露出一丝迷茫，他冷冰冰的回复道：“谁是巴基？”

8.  
“我的右腿已经不能再走路了，左腿情况也不好，不能长时间站立，上了年纪以后我干脆开始使用轮椅，其实起初的时候，我的确很不适应这样不方便的生活，也经常摔倒，但这些都不算什么，我可以坦然接受，只是，我不想被巴基看到我的狼狈......”

巴基坐在沙发上，姿势很乖巧，没有多占一点空间，他的眼睛依然是好看的灰绿色，但眼神中再也看不出有什么情绪，他就像史塔克工业里那些流水线产出来的AI一样，会像正常人类一样说说笑笑，但永远不会产生任何主观情绪与思想，而修复后的巴基甚至比他们还要像AI一些，他沉默寡言，永远不会做出任何出格的举动。  
“我的名字是，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基干巴巴的说道，史蒂夫勉强露出了个笑容：“你叫我史蒂夫就可以，我可以叫你巴基吗？”  
巴基点点头：“你想要叫什么都可以。”  
史蒂夫的心里因为巴基这一句话而感到一丝喜悦，然而巴基的下一句话就打破了他的幻想。  
“毕竟你是我的所有者。”  
“不，这里没有什么所有者，我们是朋友，你叫我史蒂夫就好。”  
巴基思考了一会儿，含糊不清的嗯了一声，不知道是不是真的听懂了。  
史蒂夫望着眼前这个冷冰冰的巴基，心中那点儿侥幸被一点点的浇灭了。他开始慢慢接受现实，那个E9感知芯片，也许真的损坏到再也起不了作用了，他的巴基，也许下辈子都会是这个样子了。  
史蒂夫转念一想，即使巴基一直这样又怎么样？他如今好好的回来了，这比什么都强。  
他注意到了巴基闪着金属光芒的左臂上，他确定那是一条完完全全金属制成的手臂，但是线条流畅，造型很有美感，手臂上还有一颗白色的五角星。  
“你的左臂......”  
巴基轻轻握了一下拳头：“为了方便照顾你，这条手臂力气很大。”  
史蒂夫感觉有些哭笑不得，难道这就是霍华德给他的惊喜吗？他忍不住伸出手拉住了巴基的手，不知道是不是他的错觉，巴基似乎是有那么一刻的僵硬。或许是因为AI皮肤下本就是坚硬的吧。  
“以后这里就是你的家了。”史蒂夫对他说道，巴基的身体还僵硬着而，他微微点了点头，突然间他注意到了挂在墙壁上的一副画，那副画正是史蒂夫送给巴基后来被他放在控制中枢的那张，史蒂夫把它裱了起来放在客厅里。  
“这幅画......是我吗？”巴基眯起眼睛仔细看着。  
史蒂夫温和地笑了笑“是的，那时候你睡着了，我把你画了下来。”  
“我们从前认识？”巴基的眼神更加迷茫了，史蒂夫捏了捏他的手心：“是的，我们从小就认识。”  
“但我不记得了。”巴基垂下头看起来有些失落，史蒂夫轻声安慰道：“没关系，如果你想了解，我可以讲给你听。”  
巴基问：“我们是朋友吗？”  
史蒂夫微微一滞，脑海中猛然想起他与巴基曾经无数次亲密无间的吻与爱抚，微微红了脸，那些他回想起来都觉得疯狂的夜晚，现在还不适合告诉巴基，他只希望巴基能慢慢恢复，并不急于什么。  
于是他点了点头说：“是的，我们是彼此最要好的朋友。”

后来史蒂夫找到一份给出版社画插画的工作，不用经常出门，正好他的腿脚也不大方便，而巴基就在家照顾他，说是照顾但很多事情史蒂夫都不愿让他忙，显然他并不喜欢被人照顾，那感觉就好像巴基只能围着他转似的。  
史蒂夫总是劝巴基出去走一走，呼吸一下新鲜空气，不要陪他总是窝在这个小房间里，巴基很听话，他时不时就会出去走一走，史蒂夫也从不主动问他去了哪里，尽可能的给了他自由的空间。  
时间过得很快，三个月以后，圣诞节到了。  
这个圣诞节并没有下雪，只是格外的冷。大街上冷冷清清的，偶尔能看到一棵打扮很粗糙的圣诞树，也许是因为战争刚刚结束的原因，人们对于节日并没有特别高的热情。  
街角的驿站里囤放着一堆包裹，这些是因为收件士兵已经死亡或失踪而要被退回寄件人的圣诞节包裹。史蒂夫站在窗户旁看着它们出了神，思绪又回到了那个硝烟弥漫的战场上，那些无人认领的包裹，好像一个个牺牲在战场上的士兵，只是包裹尚有可以退回的地方，他们却再也回不了家了。  
史蒂夫望着窗外，天空阴沉沉的，他叹了口气，尽管节日氛围并不浓厚，他还是想给巴基过一个美好的圣诞节，毕竟这应该算是他印象中的第一个圣诞节。  
他特意花了一番功夫把家里布置的颇为温馨，只等着巴基回来了。  
不一会儿的功夫，史蒂夫在楼下看到了巴基的身影，他怀中揣着什么东西，不急不缓的朝着家走来了。  
巴基打开门，就看到史蒂夫坐在沙发上，献宝似的拿起一个包装精美的礼品盒，笑着对他说：“巴基，圣诞快乐！”  
巴基有些不解，他问：“这是......给我的礼物吗？”  
“当然！”史蒂夫又举高了一些，“我特意为你准备的。”  
巴基接了过来，小心地抚摸着这份礼盒：“我只是个AI，我以为......”  
史蒂夫连忙打断了他：“不，你是我......最好的朋友，巴基，快打开看看吧。”  
巴基的脸上浮现出笑容，那几乎是这些天来的他露出的第一个笑容，巴基小心翼翼地把礼物拆开，礼品盒内躺着一本不薄的画册，他坐在了史蒂夫身边，翻阅起来。  
那是史蒂夫亲手画的画册，把他们两个人从小到大干过的事都画了个遍，在画的旁边史蒂夫还写了很多话。  
“巴基，那时候没能照相，我就凭着记忆画下来了，希望你能喜欢。”  
何止喜欢......从前史蒂夫说会讲给他听，没想到他竟然全都画了出来，巴基感觉自己的心跳的很快，那是AI应该有的感觉吗？  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫，我很喜欢。”  
然后巴基像是想起了什么似的，连忙从怀中掏出一个小礼盒，递给史蒂夫：“这是我为你准备的礼物。”  
这回轮到史蒂夫惊讶了：“我？我也有礼物吗？”  
巴基点了点头，其实他也不知道自己为什么要送史蒂夫这个礼物，好像是下意识的，他就去准备了，那感觉很奇妙。  
史蒂夫打开了礼盒，里面躺着一个心形的木雕，心的左半边是光滑无比，右边却像透视图一样，上面是复杂得让人眼花缭乱的机械纹路。  
这是一颗机械之心。  
史蒂夫都说不出话来了，他猛然间好像回到了十八岁的那个圣诞节，在漆黑的小屋子里巴基对他说的所有话还在耳畔萦绕。  
“我这些天去拜访木雕师父了，他教我雕的，其实我也不知道为什么想要雕这个东西......你喜欢吗？”  
史蒂夫用力的点了点头：“谢谢你，巴基，我非常喜欢。”  
晚上的时候，窗外飘起了小小的雪花，街上点起了好看的彩灯，史蒂夫这才觉得，圣诞回来了。  
后来的生活也算平静，史蒂夫不敢对巴基有过分亲密的举动，巴基也总是沉默寡言，但史蒂夫总觉得两个人的关系好像更亲近了一些。  
巴基经常在半夜翻看史蒂夫送给他的那个画册，画册里是两个好朋友再普通不过的日常，一起看书、玩游戏、聊天......但是巴基总觉得好像少了些什么东西，仿佛有很多空白没有填满。  
那天晚上，史蒂夫画完了稿子，他伸了个懒腰，手边摆着一杯热牛奶，那是巴基不知什么时候给他端过来的，赶紧把牛奶喝下，他想去洗个澡，路过客厅的时候，巴基问道：“你要去洗澡吗？”  
“是的，怎么了？”  
“你一个人可以吗？”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，他回答道：“可以的。”  
虽然他的腿不好使，但史蒂夫已经努力在适应这种情况了，夜晚他常常因为在战争中经历的那些死亡还有巴基的事情被噩梦缠身，好不容易睡醒了，半夜还会被腿疼醒，但是这些都不重要，他可以坚持下来，史蒂夫不想连洗澡这种事情都要巴基帮忙，别人同情的眼光他可以不在乎，唯一他不想让巴基看出他的难堪。  
史蒂夫锁上了浴室的门，轻轻靠在了门上，这栋房子还是母亲留下来的，整体不大，浴室更是小的可怜，史蒂夫小心翼翼的脱下了衣服，只要赶紧躺进浴缸里就没事了。  
他呼出一口气，干瘦的胸膛前隐约能看到骨骼，他将拐杖靠着墙放好，扶着墙壁，单只脚一点一点的跳着往前挪，就像往常洗澡那样，没问题的。  
明明浴缸近在咫尺，史蒂夫却在这个时候没控制住平衡，脚下一滑就狠狠摔在了地面上，发出了重重的声响。  
下一秒巴基就用力的敲门问道：“史蒂夫？”  
“没、没事.......”  
史蒂夫庆幸自己锁了门，他扶着浴缸的边爬了起来，但左脚脚踝已经肿了起来，史蒂夫暗自叹气，站起来是不太可能的了。  
当巴基用左手暴力打开门的时候，看到的就是一脸苦恼的史蒂夫一丝不挂地坐在浴室地面上。  
“嗯？这是没事？”巴基摇了摇头，关上门将史蒂夫毫不费力的横抱起来，放进浴缸里。  
史蒂夫的脸颊红的几乎能滴出血，他曾经与巴基无数次的坦诚相见，但没有一次像这样一样让他害羞，其实说是害羞，不如说是难堪。  
巴基拿了把小小的板凳坐在他身边，看着史蒂夫像个孩子一样把脸埋在了自己的手肘中，他打开花洒，试了试水温之后就浇在了史蒂夫的身上。  
巴基的手指有意无意的拨动着史蒂夫湿漉漉的金色短发，明明是一只可以轻易打破门锁的手，在史蒂夫的头上却显得那样轻柔。  
沉默笼罩在这个狭小的浴室里，只能听到哗啦啦的水声。  
最终还是巴基先开口了。  
“你晚上总是睡不好，腿会很痛，痛的半宿睡不着。”巴基的语气一如既往的平淡，仿佛在说一件无关紧要的事情，“你上厕所的时候很不方便，经常在里面待很久，所以有时候憋了很久也不愿意去厕所。”  
史蒂夫微微抬起头，露出一双水汽氤氲的蓝色眼睛。  
“......你都知道。”  
巴基叹了口气：“史蒂夫，你说，我们曾经是最好的朋友是吗？”  
史蒂夫微微点了点头。  
“那为什么要对我遮遮掩掩？”巴基摇了摇头，“我想这不应该是对好朋友的态度。”  
史蒂夫忍不住握紧了拳头，低声说道：“或许我们不仅仅是好朋友。”  
巴基的手微微一顿，然后语气平淡的回答道：“那就更不应该。”  
洗完澡之后，巴基将史蒂夫抱回了床上，然后坐在床边帮他按摩腿部，按理来说这项活动其实应该每天都做，但史蒂夫总像个孩子似的不愿意接受。  
卧室只开了床头一盏不明亮的小台灯，但让人感觉很是温暖，史蒂夫一直没说话，巴基也就沉默着，给他揉着腿，史蒂夫的腿和他的身体一样瘦，而且颜色很不自然，那是在雪地里留下的病根。  
刚刚揉了一会儿，史蒂夫突然抓住了巴基的手臂，让他停下来，他说：“巴基，不用了，我要睡觉了。”  
巴基皱着眉轻轻摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，我去图书馆学过护理知识了，你的腿必须每天按摩，不然情况会更糟糕。”  
“我知道，”史蒂夫的目光移向房间的黑暗处，脸孔也变得晦暗不清了，“我可以自己来，巴克，这不该成为你的负担。”  
巴基看上去愣住了，似乎在消化这句话的含义。  
“我不能......成为你的累赘。”史蒂夫自暴自弃地摆了摆手，伸出手想要观上灯，“睡吧，巴基。”  
巴基并没有离开的意思，他摁住了史蒂夫想要关灯的手，问：“你的腿是怎么变成这样的？”  
史蒂夫没想到巴基会主动发问，他一时语塞，想了想就含糊其辞的回答道：“中枪了，战场上难免会受伤的。”  
“只是枪伤，你的腿不会这么严重，你告诉我，仅仅如此吗？”  
史蒂夫没有看巴基，他不自然的摸了摸鼻子：“后来我们又在雪地中行军......”  
巴基叹了口气，说：“史蒂夫，你真的很不擅长撒谎。”  
史蒂夫这才后知后觉的回过味来：“你想起来了？”  
“只有一点点，”巴基回答道，“但足以识破你了。”  
史蒂夫觉得胸口闷闷的，他希望巴基能重新回忆起来关于他们的过去，但却不希望巴基想起坠落后那几个小时，那是一段怎样的经历啊，孤独、痛苦、寒冷，没有一丝美好的感觉，他希望巴基能够永远忘却那段回忆，却没想到巴基最先想起来的就是雪地里的那几个小时。  
“那时候你怎么没觉得我很累赘？”  
史蒂夫没法回答这个问题，他只是闷声说道：“那是我的选择，不需要什么回报，巴基，你不必为了那个而照顾我。”  
巴基重新帮他摁起了腿说道：“那你又怎么知道，这不是我的选择？”  
史蒂夫彻底没了话。  
“如果真像你说的那样，我们是彼此最亲密的人，那就不要再拒绝我了，”巴基手上的力道不轻不重刚刚好，但史蒂夫的右腿感受不到。  
“你愿意拖着伤腿把我背回去，我也很乐意在生活上帮助你，”巴基笑了笑，那是他为数不多的笑容之一，“当然，我知道很多事情你可以自己完成，我也不是保姆，不会那么事无巨细。”  
他抬起头对上史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛：“只是，很多事情你不应该再拒绝我了，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫无法反驳，巴基给了他足够的尊严，他的巴基总是这样体贴，深知自己没有拒绝的理由，史蒂夫便低头说了声好。  
按摩结束以后，巴基帮史蒂夫躺下并盖好被子，关上了灯，史蒂夫本以为会像往常一样一个人捱过难熬的夜晚，谁知他听到了衣服摩擦的声音，下一秒他身侧的床垫就往下一陷，他转过头，发现巴基同样脱下衣服躺了下来。  
“巴、巴基？”  
从前他特意首饰出一间屋子来放置巴基的休眠舱，史蒂夫还在那里为他准备了一张床，希望他也能够在柔软的床上躺一躺，事实上战争之前，巴基除非真的需要补充能量了才会进休眠舱，其余时间都同史蒂夫睡在一张床上。  
“我看着你，睡个好觉，不许拒绝，”黑暗中的巴基狡黠地眨了眨眼就，“我猜从前我就是睡在这里。”  
他们面对面的躺着，史蒂夫恍然之间以为自己回到了战争之前的时候，他真的太想念巴基了，想念他肌肤的触感，想要和他紧紧相拥。  
夜光下，巴基看到史蒂夫的双眼中有泪光闪动，金发的男人一直望着他，眼神中是渴望与无限的四年，良久，他颤抖着嘴唇，小心翼翼的问道：“巴基，我......我可以抱你一下吗？”  
他完全可以拒绝的，巴基想，即使他拒绝，史蒂夫也不会强迫他或是怎么样的，但是他只是勾了勾嘴角，回答道：“为什么不？”  
下一秒，那个金发小个子男人就扑进了他的怀中，瘦弱的双臂紧紧拥抱着他，力气之大让巴基都吓了一跳。  
片刻过后，巴基感觉自己胸前有些湿润，他忍不住伸出手也抱了抱史蒂夫，似乎他曾经总是这样做的。  
“傻瓜，你是哭包吗？”  
“抱歉......吓到你了吧，我只是、我只是很想你。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，抬起头看到了一双熟悉的好看笑眼。  
“巴基，你想起了多少？”  
“一点点，不过......”巴基抱住了他，轻声说道，“不过足以接受你的一个拥抱。”

9.  
“贝蒂小姐？”史蒂夫将手边的纸巾递给了已经泪流满面的贝蒂，贝蒂这才从那段故事中抽离出来，连忙擦了擦眼泪：“抱歉我真是失态了......”  
史蒂夫和蔼的笑了笑：“该道歉的是我，让你哭成这个样子。”  
“没关系的，”贝蒂连忙摆手，“我只想知道，巴基最后都恢复记忆了吗？他重新爱上您了吗？”  
史蒂夫刚想开口回答，门却被人打开了。  
“史蒂夫你绝对想不到，我大清早赶去超市的时候发现，西蓝花居然又涨价了，都怪网上那群专家天天说什么绿色蔬菜多么多么健康，我看他们继续说下去，我他妈就要买不起了.......”  
“咳咳，巴基，这是史塔克工业来采访的贝蒂。”史蒂夫清咳了一声，对正低头换鞋的巴基说道，巴基一愣，连忙走了过来，怨念的看了一眼史蒂夫，小心嘟囔了一句；“怎么不早点提醒我。”  
“这是巴基先生吗？”贝蒂有些惊喜的看着眼前这个慈眉善目与史蒂夫年纪相仿的老人，他头发花白，身体看起来还很好，脸上带着和史蒂夫如出一辙的笑容。  
“你好，贝蒂小姐。”巴基和她握了握手，“让你见笑了，咳咳，别在意。你们继续采访吧，我不打扰你们了！”  
巴基说着习惯性地飞快伏下身轻吻了史蒂夫的嘴唇，就要进厨房，贝蒂看着他们默契又恩爱的样子，突然间埋在心里的那些问题就烟消云散了。  
“啊，我想我的问题已经问完了，”贝蒂收拾起东西，对他们微笑着说道，“我该回去了，非常谢谢罗杰斯先生，希望没有打扰到你们。”  
“诶这就结束了吗？”巴基有些惊讶，“我还想偷偷听听你们都采访些什么呢。”  
“都是些以前的事情啦，你也都知道的。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的手背说道。  
巴基推着史蒂夫的轮椅，两个人一同将贝蒂送出了门，史蒂夫说道：“路上小心，代我向霍华德问好。”  
巴基说：“再见，贝蒂小姐。”  
贝蒂冲两个人挥了挥手就离开了。  
阳光下巴基的白发闪着光，史蒂夫望着自己微笑着目视前方的爱人，突然想起不知道多少年前，第一次看到巴基浓密的头发间突然生出了一根白头发时他心中升起的那份惊讶，当时的史蒂夫仔细端详了一番巴基，才发现他的面孔的确比刚来时要多了一丝皱纹。  
他变老了，和史蒂夫一样的。  
史蒂夫那时候才明白，霍华德说的“惊喜”是什么，他将早已研发出来的自然衰老程序也加入了巴基的身上，就这样他们一起在时光中慢慢老去了。  
他与巴基走过了漫长的岁月，看着对方一点点从一个正值壮年的年轻人变成一个满脸皱纹的老头子，那是无比幸福的，也是他们曾经最渴望的。  
“快跟我说说，你们都聊了些什么？”回到房间后，巴基问道，史蒂夫回答：“嗯......就是我们曾经的那些事，你又不是不知道。”  
“有没有多夸奖夸奖我？等采访报道出来我倒要看看你是怎么说的。”巴基说着就踏入了厨房，史蒂夫在他身后问道：“喂，巴克，今天不会还是蔬菜汤吧？”  
巴基背对着他晃了晃手中的西蓝花：“当然。”  
“拜托，我是人又不是兔子，你看我都这么瘦了，还要每顿只吃菜吗？”  
“别以为我不知道，你是从小就瘦！更何况哪有让你每顿只吃菜了，好像我虐待你一样。”  
“我想吃......”  
“别想了，绿色蔬菜健康，上了年纪你更要注意身体，听我的，就这么吃。”  
“巴基，你太霸道了，我要点外卖。”  
“混蛋你敢！”  
......  
【完】


End file.
